Taste of Blood
by xfilesforever252
Summary: Scully and Mulder investigate a case with vampires and when Scully has an extremely close incounter with one the two agents have to deal with the aftermath that could lead to death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first time writing an xfiles fanfic story! Please comment and let me know what you think:)

Hoover Building Basement

8:00 A.M.

Mulder could hear Scully's heels clicking from down the hallway, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face upon her arrival. He was leaning back against his chair with his legs propped comfortably on his desk, file in hand.

"Scully, you have to see this." Mulder started the second she walked through the door.

"Goodmorning to you too." She mumbled placing her things on her chair and reaching for the already cooling coffee.

Mulder turned off the lights causing Scully to protest as she shuffled around the small office.

"23 victims over a 4 week period. The victims vary in age, race, and gender. Nothing about them is relatable except this." Mulder clicked the slide and watched Scully's face as wonder, confusion, then anger filled her features.

"Mulder..." She began before he cut her off.

"As you can see the victims all share distinct puncture wounds against their jugular. Fang marks, Scully." He said with a smug smile.

"So we have a serial killer who slices the victims throats." Scully answered not meeting his eye.

"Scully the bodies are completely drained of blood! Those holes in their necks aren't deep enough to cause that much blood lose."

"I want to examine the bodies." Scully said flipping through the case file.

"Well go pack your bags Scully, our flight leaves in 3 hours and there's bodies waiting!"

•••••••

Scully's Apartment

9:30 AM

Scully folded quickly trying to pack as many clothes as she could into her travel bag. She knew these cases always lasted way longer than expected and didn't want to have to worry about dry cleaning. She started pulling out bras and underwear and tossing them into her bag when she heard Mulder let himself in.

"Hey Scully, are you ready?" He shouted from the living room.

"Almost!" She called back rushing to her bathroom to grab her toiletries bag. When she walked back into her room she almost cried out in surprise to see Mulder standing in the door way staring at an object on the floor with a funny look on his face.

"Wow Scully, Frohike was right about you, business on the outside but under that suit..."

Mulder broke off at the icy glare on Scullys face. She tried her best to control the blush on her cheeks as she reached over and grabbed the bright red thong that had flown out of her drawer. She quickly stuffed in back in the drawer unable to meet Mulders eye. It had been years since she had worn that, the thought only making her feel worse.

"Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there." Scully demanded as she pushed past him and out her door.

•••••••

Washington Airport

11:38 PM

Mulder couldn't stop himself from thinking about Scullys red thong. He had tried desperately to keep those thoughts about her at bay - at least when he was around her. He had noticed how attractive she was since the first day she walked into his office 3 years ago. He almost found it funny how she was the only woman he ever worked with that he hadn't slept with. There was something different about her. He respected her and she respected him. He could never let himself go there with her and he knew it. It could never just be casual with her and the consequences would kill him. He valued her partnership, their friendship, more than anything in his life and he couldn't lose that. He watched her struggle to put her carry on in the apartment above their seats. She was on her toes despite the heels and couldn't seem to get the bag in.

"Here." He said into her ear as he stepped up behind her, so close he could feel the heat of her body. He easily slid the bag in and smiled as he felt her shiver.

Minutes later they were in the air and Scully visibly relaxed. She tried to hide her discomfort of flying from him but he could tell it bothered her.

"So what's your theory." Scully said wearily as Mulder cracked open his first sunflower seed.

"Scully, I thought you'd never ask." He began with a smirk. "Vampires obviously. That's why the victims are random. I don't think it's the same killer."

"Mulder that's absurd!" Scully said shaking her head in disbelief. "This killer obviously wants to fool people into thinking it's vampires!"

"Come on Scully, haven't you always wanted to meet a vampire?"

Scully listened to Mulder's history on vampires for the next hour before dozing off.

•••••••

Mulder watched Scully's features relax as she entered into sleep. He went back to reviewing the files until he felt weight against his arm. He smiled softly at Scully's head against his shoulder and leaned his head down pressing his lips to the top of her head. He had felt extra protective towards her since the incident last month. He had felt compelled to shoot her thanks to Pusher and after a month of self deprivation still hadn't forgiven himself. Scully slept soundly the entirety of the flight and Mulder awoke her when they were about to land by brushing his hand through her hair.

"Scully wake up, were landing." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Her icy blue eyes gazed deeply into his for a moment before blinking in confusion.

"Wow I can't believe I fell asleep that long." She muttered sitting up and straightening her blouse.

"Yeah I think your drool ruined my suit." Mulder said pretending to brush disgustedly at his shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Scully said smiling as she stood up and stretched her legs.

"Well Scully, welcome to Texas." Mulder said with a smile. "I hope you brought your cowboy boots."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and commenting! Just so you know this story takes place in the third season shortly after Pusher.**

Texas PD

3:36 PM

"I'm special Agent Mulder and this is Special Agent Scully." Mulder said to the head of the Texas Police Department. The man looked to be about 10 years older than Mulder and had defined facial features and dark brown eyes. Mulder's stomach twisted at the obvious once over he gave Scully as he grabbed her hand.

"Welcome, Agent Scully, you can call me David, it's so nice to see diversity in the work force."

"Thank you." Scully said her voice professional.

"I hear you're a medical doctor." David said not bothering to look at Mulder.

"I am and I would love to examine the bodies if you don't mind." Scully said holding his gaze.

"Smart and determined. I already have the place set up for you, I figured from your credentials you would want to see them yourself." He said smiling, showing perfect white teeth.

"You did? That's fantastic, thank you." Scully said happily. Mulder felt sick at their exchange. This guy was obviously a creep.

"I would like to examine the crime scene." Mulder said harshly breaking the eye contact.

"Of course. I'm going to have Gilbert here take you there," David began gesturing to a shorter officer with a mean looking face, "And I will escort Agent Scully to the morge downtown if you don't mind."

"That sounds great." Scully said before Mulder could respond. He clinched his jaw and nodded. "Call me when your done. I want to hear what you think about the wounds as soon as you can." Mulder said before heading out the door.

•••••••

County Morgue

4:09 PM

"Thank you for driving me." Scully said to David her heels clicking down the stairs to the autopsy room.

"No problem. It's not everyday that I get to drive around with a beautiful woman." David said stepping closer to her.

Scully looked up at him in surprise.

"Sorry was that not an appropriate comment for the workplace." He smiled.

"Look I am usually alone when I do an autopsy and I'm not going to waist my time cleaning up vomit." Scully said sternly at the entrance to the room.

"Of course, Agent Scully." David said with a nod as he turned around. "I will be upstairs!"

Scully spoke into her tape recorder her voice professional and detached.

"Celina Johnson, age 36," Scully began as she went through the all to familiar steps of an autopsy. She continued to the Y incision and gasped at the lack of blood.

She paused when she looked at the two neck wounds. She noticed severe bruising around the area and harsh bite marks that didn't match those of classical fangs. It's someone's actual normal non vampire teeth that broke the skin. Someone really was trying to suck blood from these people, Scully thought in horror. She completed her autopsy and called Mulder telling him of her findings.

"There isn't much evidence at the scenes I've seen Scully. Nothing conclusive anyways. I'm going to stay late and go by a few more scenes, but I'm not expecting to find anything. Whoever our killers are they seem to know the victim because there's no sign of forced entry or a struggle."

"Do you still think it's more than one killer?"

"It has to be!" She could tell Mulder was frustrated.

"Okay Mulder I'm going to finish writing up these notes."

"I'll meet you back at the hotel and we can come up with the list of people we want to interview." Mulder said before hanging up the phone.

•••••••

David's Car

7:48 PM

"Want to pick up some dinner?" David said as they entered the car. Scully looked at him wearily before he continued.

"There's a really awesome Italian place up the street and honestly I'm starving." He said earning himself a laugh.

Well Mulder was working late, Scully thought to herself, and she wouldn't get much done on an empty stomach.

"That sounds great I'm pretty hungry myself." Scully said still smiling.

•••••

Amici Chef

8:16 PM

"So Agent Scully," David began.

"Call me Dana." Scully said unsure why she said that. It had been so long since a man had taken her to dinner. Except for Mulder if you count fried chicken joints and 2 am gas station coffee.

"So Dana, how long have you and Agent Mulder been working together?"

"About three years now." She said sipping her wine already starting to relax.

"And are you two romantically-"

"No." Scully said more quickly than she intended causing David to raise his eye brows.

"I mean we are really close friends but that is all." She said recovering quickly.

"Good to hear." David said leaning closer to her from across the table.

"So David how long have you been with the Texas Police Department?" Scully asked digging into the salad and pasta the waitress dropped off.

"I joined when I was 25. Went to school then decided I wanted to be a cop." David answered gazing at her. "What about you? How long have you been with the FBI?"

"Well after I graduated from medical school I decided to join the bureau, so it's been about 5 years now. But only 3 with Mulder." She added quickly unsure why she needed to bring him up in their conversation.

The rest of the night consisted of small talk and more wine causing Scully to feel more than a little buzzed.

"Let's get you home." David said helping her into his car.

•••••••

Scully's Hotel Room

10:38 PM

Scully's cheeks were warm from drinking and she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She hadn't been on a date in so long and forgot how good it felt to be called beautiful. She cursed herself for how happy she felt but it had been so long since anyone ever acknowledged she was a woman.

She stumbled down the hall after getting her room key from the front desk. Mulder had already checked them in.

"How nice for you to finally come home." Came Mulder's voice from inside her room.

"Mulder what are you doing in here." Scully said trying to keep her voice even. She suddenly felt extremely guilty like her dad had just caught her sneaking through her window drunk.

"Well I came in here waiting to go over our list of potential suspects." Mulder said in a voice that made her shiver.

"Well I'm here." Scully said carefully putting her bags down on her chair.

Mulder just stared at her.

"I got dinner with Officer David." She said slipping off her heels.

"Glad to see date night is more important to you then saving a life." Mulder shouted pushing himself up from her bed and grabbing the case files.

"Excuse me?" Scully said in shock and sobering up quickly. "I had finished my notes and had every right to eat and get a drink after hours."

Mulder took a step closer to her and a new wave of anger filled Scully as she realized he was looming over her trying to use his height to intimidate her.

"I'm disappointed in you, Scully." He said coldly before brushing roughly past her. "Oh and wasted, bimbo isn't a good look for you." He called slamming the door.

Scully stared at the door in disbelief. She couldn't believe the words that he had just said to her. She tried to hold back the tears that rushed to her eyes but her body disobeyed her.

She let out a soft sob before rushing to the bathroom and turning on the shower. The last thing she would do was give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

•••••••

Mulder's room

11:03 PM

Anger blinded Mulder as he pushed through his hotel door and threw the case files on his bed. He paced back and forth in fury. He couldn't believe Scully. She went on a date with that idiot cop and got drunk on a work day. Scully never did stuff like that and he was baffled and hurt. A soft sound from across the wall broke his wild anger when he realized it was a cry and coming from Scully.

He pressed his ear against the wall and his heart clenched as he heard quiet sobs before the sound of the shower getting turned on.

The anger faded quickly as he remembered the look on Scully's face when he said he was disappointed in her. He knew Scully's deep rooted fear of disappointment and suddenly hated himself more than he ever had before. He tried his hardest to hurt her and obviously had. He couldn't control the rage he felt when he saw Scully with flushed cheeks and an unguarded smile and knowing it was because of David. Jealousy. He quickly pushed the thought away. He was just upset that she hadn't been there to go over the case. He was not jealous and he would apologize to her in the morning.

 **Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter isn't very long but I have more to post really soon! I would love to hear what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen!**

•••••••

The next day Scully vowed to make sure Mulder never knew how much his words affected her. She cut him off when he started to say something announcing that she wanted to go with him to interview the potential suspects.

"So first we are meeting with the brother of Elizabeth Ragwell. She was the third victim age 41." Mulder said as they walked up the steps to a small raggedy looking house.

"Who is it?" A deep male voice questioned from behind the door.

"It's the FBI open up." Mulder said back. The door opened and the man lead them in.

"Hi Jake, I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We would like to ask you a few questions about the death of your sister Elizabeth Ragwell." Scully said as they walked to the living room.

"Look I already told the cops everything I know."

"Well if you don't mind we would like to hear it again." Scully said as Mulder sat on the couch next to her and across from Jake.

"Fine. I came over to being Elizabeth her birthday present I had meaning to give her for a week and I found her lying dead in her bedroom with fang marks on her neck. Now how do you explain that Mr. FBI?" Jake asked Mulder with a sneer.

"That's what we are hoping you can help us figure out." Mulder said his voice low. "How would you say your relationship with your sister is?"

"Are you trying to say I would kill my sister!" The man shouted standing up with rage. "Get out of my house. If you want to talk to me you better have a warrant."

••••••

Cafe Lachine

2:30 PM

"I'm going to interview Sarah Hinderson the mother of the latest victim at Scrubbies, a crappy bar downtown if you want to join me." Mulder said after he finished his last French fry. They had been interviewing all day and hadn't gotten any closer to identifying the killer or as Mulder thought killers.

"I want to double check something at the Morgue." Scully said as they walked out of the police department. It had started raining and they were walking quickly huddled under the umbrella.

"You can just drop me off, and pick me up after your interview with Sarah.

Mulder nodded as he opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back helping her into the car.

•••••••

County Morge

3:15 PM

Scully walked into the morgue as a cold feeling overtook her. She shook it off and started pulling out the latest body before stopping when she heard a noise.

"Dana."

"David?" She said opening the door and letting him in. "What's wrong are you sick?" She said suddenly noticing his pale and sweaty skin. She helped him to a chair and could feel him shaking.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." She said pulling out her phone.

"No!" He screamed slapping the phone from her hand and causing her to jump. He grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her towards him.

"David what are you doing? Let me go!" Scully yelled panic filling her. He grabbed her gun and flung it across the room.

"I'm sorry Dana." He said before slamming her against the wall hard enough to make her shout.

He then grabbed her chin and forced it back before biting harshly against her neck. Scully screamed in pain before being filled with a feeling so erotic she could hardly stand it. It was like a never ending orgasm and all thought of pain and fear dissipated. She never wanted it to end and felt herself leaning against his mouth and wrapping her body around his. The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground trembling and soaked in her own blood.

"I'm so sorry Dana." David said his eyes dark and voice husky. She watched through dazed eyes as he sliced his wrist and held open her mouth dripping his blood into her. She suddenly screamed as the most torturous feeling overtook her before she quickly faded into darkness


End file.
